


You Make Me Breathless

by tomatoesdammit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Teasing, lots and lots of power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatoesdammit/pseuds/tomatoesdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He thumbs over a pert nipple, enjoys the whine and soft intake of air, before he wraps his hands around Lovino’s throat and squeezes. Pressing just enough that it becomes hard for Lovino to breathe, Gilbert shivers, and then savors the feeling of cutting off Lovino’s airway completely. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> A little over 1,000 words of pure porn for your enjoyment.

He has never been particularly good at resisting his desires.

He works largely on impulse, so though he has previously made conscious efforts to hold himself back, tonight Gilbert cannot be bothered. They are curled closely in bed, the covers draped over Gilbert’s rear threatening to fall off as he rocks into the kiss, bruising Lovino’s soft lips. His hands trace up Lovino’s frame beneath him, grazing over waist and ribs, and a grin spreads across Gilbert’s face as Lovino squirms. He thumbs over a pert nipple, enjoys the whine and soft intake of air, before he wraps his hands around Lovino’s throat and squeezes. Pressing just enough that it becomes hard for Lovino to breathe, Gilbert shivers, and then savors the feeling of cutting off Lovino’s airway completely. His eyes go wide as he chokes, and Gilbert can feel Lovino’s pulse racing in his throat, a heavy, warm thrum.

Gilbert wedges his leg between Lovino’s thighs, leaning down to nose and lick at his wide open lips. Slowly, he eases his hands off until they’re only resting on Lovino’s throat. The resulting desperate intake of breath breaks the silence of the room, and Gilbert shakes with the rush of it. The power thrills him, and he feels drunk on the thought that he can so easily take away Lovino’s ability to breathe, make him writhe in panic. Lovino’s pulse gradually starts to steady beneath Gilbert’s fingers, helped by the gulps of air he’s taking in, and Gilbert presses his leg up. He’s gratified to feel how hard Lovino already is.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he murmurs, and Lovino nods, nods because all he can do _is_ nod, he’s so surprised and aroused. His head is still buzzing and tingling from the lack of oxygen, and he can feel his heartbeat throughout his entire body. He can’t help but rut a little, breathlessly, against Gilbert’s leg. Gilbert squeezes down on his neck and even though he stops immediately, the jolt of panic goes right through Lovino’s body, getting him even harder. He’s a little embarrassed that he’s this turned on by the helplessness, but it’s pretty evident Gilbert doesn’t mind.

Gilbert presses down and grinds his leg between Lovino’s thighs, watching him keen and wriggle around. Despite this, Gilbert doesn’t let up, rubbing slow until Lovino’s a flushed mess, teary-eyed and gasping for air—and only then, when he’s sucking in a sharp breath, does Gilbert tighten his hands around Lovino’s neck. He feels the other’s hips jerk up against his leg, and Gilbert pushes them flat against the bed again. He doesn’t keep Lovino from breathing, just makes it hard, but it doesn’t make much of a difference to Lovino. He wraps his legs around Gilbert’s leg fitted between his thighs, and ruts against it, boxers damp with precum.

Gilbert can’t help but let go of Lovino’s neck after that, because he’s too turned on to maintain his hold. He kisses Lovino hard, bites at his lips, and rocks his leg into where the other’s humping it. That, he can’t get over; the soft faces and noises Lovino’s making as he gets himself off against Gilbert’s leg like a dog, red marks collaring his neck.

“Look at you, just humping my leg like some sort of slut. Issat what you are, Lov? A slut who just wants to get fucked?” He growls the words, lays lewd, open-mouthed kisses on Lovino’s neck, and sucks at where he can feel his pulse thrumming. “Maybe I should make you beg me to get you off.”

“Just hurry the fuck up,” Lovino whines out, voice thick with need, and his pupils are blown wide with lust. His voice is also a little raspy, which makes Gilbert’s cock twitch in a painful reminder of just how hard he is. Gilbert palms his erection to the thought that _he_ made Lovino sound that way, breathless and needy and choked.

“That’s not what sluts say, Lov,” he croons, and pulls his leg out from between the other’s thighs. A grin on his face the entire time, Gilbert reaches down and strokes Lovino’s member through his boxers, thumbing and rubbing at the head until he’s leaking precum and panting hard.

“I-- I-I want--” But before he can even finish the thought, Gilbert’s choking him again. It’s a bit harder with one hand, but he manages, pumping Lovino’s cock even as he shakes with the effort and _thrill_ of it all.

“I don’t hear you begging,” he pants out, slowly thumbing and squeezing around the other’s cock, groaning as his eyes widen. It’s bliss, to see Lovino look both panicked and painfully aroused, like he could come and cry simultaneously. Gilbert realizes he _wants_ to see Lovino cry as he comes. Finally, Gilbert lets go of his neck, stroking his own erection with his hand as Lovino sucks in air desperately.

“Please, please, I just-- ah, I need it so bad--” he gasps as soon as he can talk, squirming, and that’s all the invitation Gilbert needs. He tugs his lover’s boxers down to his thighs and squeezes their cocks together tight, too far gone for anything more eloquent or time-consuming. Going by the strangled cry Lovino makes, and how his hips jerk up, he doesn’t seem to mind. Gilbert strokes quick and hard, moaning, stuffing his face into Lovino’s neck. Gradually, he slows his hand. He wants to milk this for all it’s worth, even as the other whines.

“Like that? Bet you’re gonna come real soon.” Lovino shakes his head, but Gilbert can feel the way he’s quivering, hands fisting at the bedsheets, and knows Lovino’s close. Gilbert presses their lips together hard, kissing and nibbling. As he jerks them both off, Gilbert reaches up and pinches Lovino’s nose shut, keeping his mouth covered with his lips. It’s almost as effective as choking him. He refuses to stop kissing Lovino, keeping him from sucking in air, and Gilbert’s cock throbs as he feels Lovino arch and tremble. Squeezing Lovino’s cock tight, he drags his hand up slow, coaxing, swirling his thumb over the slick head.  Lovino shudders, balls tightening up, and spasms hard as he comes forcefully into Gilbert’s hand.

The orgasm is dizzying. His face is flushed and hot, and he can’t stop shaking, even after Gilbert pulls away and he can breathe again. It has to be the best handjob orgasm he’s ever had, and it takes a while for him to be able to think coherently again. It’s mostly Gilbert coming all over his chest that brings him back.

“…Bastard…” he mumbles, even though his throat is sore and neck is bruised and it hurts to talk. Gilbert just laughs and smears the come down Lovino’s abdomen, then kisses his swollen lips gently. Lovino rolls his eyes, and reaches up to wrap his arms around Gilbert. He’s always been a cuddler, and now is no different; even though he’s spent and shaking and sticky with body fluids, he wants Gilbert pressed up against him. His silent request is granted, and Lovino is shifted onto his side and pulled into Gilbert’s chest. He thumbs at Lovino’s neck, which is sore and will be undoubtedly bruised in the morning. Gilbert will be touching and kissing and probably getting turned on by the marks, Lovino suspects, at least until they fade.

Lovino finds himself looking forward to being fucked just because Gilbert cannot control himself.


End file.
